


Ray the Kind

by Ballycastle_Bat



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Animals, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Ray's suit doesn t work like this but lemme have this fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Ray comes back from a mission a mess. At first Nate is worried but he soon realizes that he has nothing to worry about





	Ray the Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigStripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/gifts).



> Mindless fluff to swing into a new-ish pairing with.

When Ray got onto the ship after his most recent mission, he went to greet Nate in the Library. He found him where he usually did, nose deep in a book. He stopped for just a second to admire him from the doorway. “What are you reading?” Ray blinked hard a few times.

“One of your Camelot books, actually-- sorry I probably should have asked. Everything go alright with the mission?”

“Everything went great! Prince Harry was safely collected from nineteen-seventy and we memory wiped him before his wedding!” He beamed as he did when discussing a successful case.

“Babe, you look sick,” Nate pointed out, taking in the sight of a blurry eyed Ray. “Maybe you should go to the medbay.”

“I'm fine,” Ray insisted, sniffing and blinking hard.

“You really don't look fine,” he urged Ray to sit down.

“I'm really fine,” he said sheepishly. “I just … made a stop in the seventies.” As he spoke, he pressed a button on his suit and it opened the front. From a moderate sized gap between his chest and the front plate, he produced a tiny ball of fur that fit easily in one of his large hands.

The small creature was once white but its fur was now caked with dark mud and rainwater clouded its sheen. It didn't lift its head, and it was now shivering slightly in the air of the library.

“Ray, you're allergic to cats.”

“I know but she's really small and she was all alone in an alley in nineteen-seventy. What was I supposed to do?” Ray pet the animal’s head with a finger, causing it to squeak slightly.

“Ray, I love you,” Nate kissed his cheek and took the kitten from his hand. “Let's get some allergy medicine for you and get this cat cleaned up,” he was already leading him out as he spoke. "You really are like a knight, your title would be Ray the Kind."  



End file.
